sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taboos
, also known as , are strict rules made by the members of the Magic Triangle in order to control the world of Kamon and other magic surprises. The taboos are widely known by any magical creature. However, it is most likely that only high ranked members of the Kamonian society know about them. The Taboos Chroma Taboo The first Taboo is called the . The Chroma Taboo forbids any magical person and creature to use their powers on earth. This rule applies to creatures from magical places, such as Skyriver and the Oratorium as well as Kamon. Charm Taboo The second Taboo is called the . The Charm Taboo forbids to show the people at earth your real identity. This taboo is directly connected with the Chroma Taboo. This rule applie directly to the Pretty Cure secret. Triangle Taboo The third Taboo is called the . The Triangle Taboo tells members of the Magic Triangle to announce their visit when they want to come to another Triangle Kingdom. Also, countries that are not part of the Triange, have to announce them first. Mirage Taboo The fourth Taboo is called the . The Mirage Taboo is also sometimes referred as the which forbids any person who is able to to create sub-worlds to live peacefully without others. Those sub-worlds are also sometimes called "panels" or "planes". Savage Taboo The fifth Taboo is called the . The Savage Taboo forbids people to create monsters, like the Katahowas or create a new race of monsters. Like how Brek created the race of Decxious. Hex Taboo The sixth Taboo is called the . The Hex Taboo forbids magicans to cast curses on people, creatures, things, etc. The Fairy Tale Curses broke the taboo. Route Taboo The seventh Taboo is called the . The Route Taboo tells the everyone to not use the Door of the Sky. However, it can be used if it is an emergency or anything else. Bolster Rule The eighth Taboo is called the . This rule allows anyone to ask other worlds and other kingdoms for help when they are in a great need. However, this rule doesn't say that the world or kingdom has to help them then. Forge Taboo The ninth Taboo is called the . This rule is the 'youngest' rule of all rules. The rule was created about hundred years after the creation of Kamon. This taboo forbids anyone to create people with magic. Yokai Taboo The tenth Taboo is called the . The Yokai Taboo forbids any world to merge with the Yokai world. This is the only rule that is followed by every world, even by Kamon. Aeon Taboo The eleventh Taboo is called the . The Aeon Taboo forbids those who have the ability to travel through time and meet their past selves. This taboo only applies to Catastrof and the Paladin of the Stars as they are the only who have this ability. Shadow Taboo The twelfth Taboo is called the . This taboo was mentioned in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. This rule forbids any Kamonians to get in connection with humans from earth. It also forbids them to leave Kamon. Night Taboo The thirteenth and last Taboo is called the . It forbids anyone to bring true darkness to the world of light, commonly known as earth or to the heavenly countries. References Category:Terminology